Noi
by MadHatterNO.7
Summary: Vongola Decimo was considered as an attractive person and it cannot be truer. His attitude, his smile, his personality, his aura made people fall for him. Now where in his coffin he laid, his guardians mourned for the loss of someone who was more than important to them. One-shot. All27. TYL.


**Noi**

**Full Summary:** Vongola Decimo was considered as an attractive person and it cannot be truer. His attitude, his smile, his personality, his aura made people fall for him. Now where in his coffin he laid, his guardians mourned for the loss of someone who was more than important to them. The story of how they reacted to Sawada Tsunayoshi's death. One-shot. All27. TYL.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them, no matter how much I want to own Mukuro.

**Warnings:**

-OOC

- This is just a story that shows how the guardians reacted to the news that Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead.

-Character death (faked death)

01.

Vongola Decimo was dead. No one believed that someone could actually announce this message so calmly without his voice shaking. Sawada Tsunayoshi's guardians stared towards him, as if he would take that sentence back and laugh 'It's just a joke, don't take it seriously." But the graceful powerful figure just stood there and watched their reactions.

02.

Hibari Kyoya stood in the furthest corner in the funeral; his jet grey eyes stared towards the specially made coffin for Vongola Decimo. Sawada Tsunayoshi had once even laughed and said 'Hibari-San your eyes always stare at me like you're looking at something dead'.

He always does, doesn't he?

Sawada Tsunayoshi laughed at himself for saying something stupid.

Hibari just stood there as if it was a normal day when Sawada Tsunayoshi was still alive. He was like those graceful birds that didn't care about other people than themselves. They always flew away when people went near them.

Gokudera wasn't crying as Sawada Tsunayoshi thought he would, but he sank his face into the sleeves of his black suit and his shoulders trembled faintly. This way, he thought that no one could see him crying, and he was right. Except for one Hibari Kyoya, nobody noticed their surrounding; they were overfilled with the feeling of loss.

Sadness and grief was like water, like a tsunami or flood that would soak the whole city, drowning everyone. As time gradually passes, the water will flow away, dry off, or drained. That is when everything becomes normal again, and they would be able to smile when they are reminded of the death of their lost loved one.

Yamamoto Takeshi smiled like he always did, but his face was stained with trails of dried tears. He had witnessed many deaths; he witnessed his mates that were in the same team as him being shot to death with dreadful guns; he witnessed his enemies being killed. He could remember how it felt like when blood was splashed on to his clothes; the horror of choosing between being killed and to kill.

He also witnessed his father's death. The memory was so vivid and clear that he could remember his father shouting at him that the Yamamoto family should never lose their pride and surrender. But, he asked himself. Who's in the coffin right now? The person he tried to protect and the person he loved.

The usually enthusiastic and too outgoing Sasagawa Ryohei had quietened down. He looked down towards his smooth black shoes, making it harder to see his facial expression. But he must be extremely sad because he didn't shout 'Extreme!' or give a big laugh and pat people's back so hard that they thought their guts were going to be vomited out the next moment.

Lambo was not at the funeral, but according to one of the maids, he had locked himself into his room and decided he would never come out again.

Chrome wasn't there; the person who had replaced her was Rokudo Mukuro. He didn't have much expression on his face. It was blank, his lips pursed tightly and his deep ocean-like eyes filled with dread and hatred. He must be thinking, 'Why did his prey die before he had captured it himself?' People feared to look at him in the eyes because it made them feel like as if they have fallen into abyss, but Sawada Tsunayoshi always stared at him in the eye whenever they had a conversation, not scared that he might use that to take control over him.

Hibari didn't even bother to pay attention to the funeral. The man that he barely knew Sawada Tsunayoshi was giving his eulogy that spoke of high praises. He felt a flare of anger when he described him with phrases that cannot be linked to Sawada Tsunayoshi in any way. He swang himself around and strode away leaving the crisp sound of crushed leaves behind. Hibird, who had lived more than ten years flew back on to his shoulders, gently clutching his claw onto Hibari's suit.

When that black figure disappeared into the deep forest, Gokudera punched the ground as if it was Byakuran, who was the one who planned and killed Sawada Tsunayoshi. Gokudera's knuckles started bleeding as the ground scratched his skin. There was little blood, but it oozed out quick and steady.

But there was no longer a gentle, caring man who would take his hand and envelop his own hand over it, getting ready to bind the wound with gauze; there was no longer a man who would scold him and got angry for hurting himself.

There was no longer a person called Sawada Tsunayoshi.

03.

Hibari Kyoya had grown during these ten years. He had lost his impulse and he learnt how to set a trap and slowly let the prey fall into it instead. But, his interest in powerful and strong carnivores had never been extinguished.

A few weeks ago that herbivore had gone to him, his face filled with hesitation when he grabbed Hibari Kyoya, who was very impatient with him.

"Hibari-san, I have something important to tell you. Please listen to me till the end."

Then Hibari Kyoya let his right hand man leave before he heard anything important that he was going to be told.

Nothing changed much, but that innocent fourteen year old ordinary school boy had grown into a subtle twenty-four year old man. It was like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly; having a big struggle to get out of the pupa that was made before. Growing up was to grow to accommodate the pain of life.

04.

"That's it. I just want Kyoya to train the Sawada Tsunayoshi ten years before." Sitting in front of Hibari Kyoya is a man with chestnut coloured hair and sparkling hazel eyes. Hibari lifted his eyebrows; he didn't bother to say anything about this idea.

The man's smile deepened, shining with unknown confidence. "It's because I ten years ago has the most hope to overthrow Byakuran." He had managed to hook Hibari's interest up without saying he was strong.

That period was when he was the most innocent and the time when he can learn most of the things around him.

"And, after all this chaos is over and when we return to the peaceful generation here, I promise I'll have a real battle with you using my full powers. Well, what do you think?" The man smiled brighter as he saw Hibari's hand twitched with excitement.

Hibari thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Remember our deal. Or else, Kamikorosu." Hibari stood up and left and his black wafuku gently kissed Tsunayoshi's face as he walked pass him.

Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled wryly, he felt like he just made a trade with a grown up Zashiki Warashi.*

He stood up unusually; sitting on the tatami for too long had cause his legs numb. Then he could feel pins and needles on his feet as he struggled to walk out of Hibari's house.

He looked towards the seemingly endless sky.

—Forgive me, my dear guardians.

—But, if there was no sky, where do the weathers belong?

People passing by had must have seen a man who wasn't very tall and wasn't very short, his hands wide open like as if he is going to hug the sky. They probably glanced at him like he was mad and walked off with their heads down, not wanting to associate with him. He took a deep breath and he let his lungs be filled with air before he exhaled and let it go.

He should be enjoying the last few days and his eyes were filled with happiness once again.

04.

Hibari Kyoya sipped on his tea like what he does daily at home, but from few weeks ago there was no longer a brown shade in his house that roamed around.

Kusakabe fed Hibird with some seeds; everything seemed very quiet and only the wood hitting the rock when the water is overflowing is heard on a basis. Hibird's wings flapped and sat on Kusakabe's shoulders and he chirped "Herbivore, Tsunayoshi, Herbivore" like it does not know that Sawada Tsunayoshi had died and his body is in the coffin.

Usually Hibari doesn't like Hibird annoying him when he is drinking tea and signing contracts, working, but this time he didn't pull out his tonfas and whack Hibird to shut up. Hibari sat there in silence, occasionally signing a contract using an ink pen.

'Hibari-san, don't overstress yourself!' He almost thought he saw that man who always escape from his own papers and came to hide in his house.

Even Hibari knew he isn't really dead; he was just getting lost in the memories that swirled around him. Hibari bit himself on the lips. If that herbivore knows what he is thinking about now, he would laugh his head off.

Hibari's facial expression sank as the thought hit him.

05.

"Tsuna can't be dead!"

When people knocked on Lambo's door, the only thing that ever comes out of his mouth was this sentence. Everyone noticed that usually Lambo called Tsuna 'Vongola', and not Tsuna, but he had forgotten about that since he used to call him 'Tsuna' when he was younger.

The person knocking on the door paused, and then Gokudera's voice travelled through the door. "Lambo, Juudaime is dead…" Gokudera stopped calling Lambo 'stupid cow' after he had grown up, just like Lambo had stopped calling Sawada Tsunayoshi, 'Tsuna'.

"I don't believe it!" Lambo's voice is already hoarse; he was starting to hallucinate after nothing had been down his throat since the day he received the message.

Gokudera was already depressed about Tsunayoshi's death and he wasn't in the mood to look after Lambo.

His temper got hold of him and he shouted, "We can't accept the fact Juudaime is dead! In fact, a few days ago Juudaime was still smiling at us as he stepped through the door saying 'I'm home'! He's always the one leading and supporting our family! And you're being a coward, hiding in your room and not facing the truth! What would Juudaime say to you if he knew?!" But Gokudera immediately regretted it as soon as the last word left his mouth.

There was silence in the room for a long time and Gokudera started to worry. It was too silent for his liking, it just seems like no one was in the room; as vacant as Tsuna's office and bedroom. He bit down the tears that started to swell up in his eyes when his thoughts became related to Tsuna; since the day Juudaime had saved him, nothing in the world cannot be related to his precious Juudaime.

Gokudera was about to open his mouth say sorry when the door opened, making Gokudera who was leaning against the door fall. Lambo peeked out of the gap; his eyes were shot red and swelling and his lips quivered as he started to sob again.

Lambo didn't get to say anything before he was grabbed by the arm. When he realised and understood what was happening, he was embraced by the faint trace of the smell of dynamite. Gokudera pulled Lambo into his chest tightly, his arms strong after years of training.

Lambo was a child in Tsuna's eyes; and so was he in Gokuderas'.

"Juudaime told me to look after you when you were young. If anything happens to you, I won't have the face to see Juudaime again."

Gokudera had his own style of comforting people. For people who don't understand him they might think he's rude and annoying, but when people do understand him, it was his own way of comforting.

Lambo buried his face in Gokudera's shoulders, tear tracks dried and there were no more streaming down.

He had stopped crying and accepted the truth; he was now mourning for his loss.

06.

The next morning everyone started and continued to go on missions like they always did before Sawada Tsunayoshi died. Only Lambo decided to stay at the headquarters while Gokudera went to visit Tsunayoshi's coffin that hasn't, and won't be buried.

He was pacing slowly in the forest, but he seemed to be attracted by something like Alice in Alice in the Wonderland, he had ended up walking towards the coffin with the word 'Vongola Decimo' carved in.

He gradually approached the coffin, his footsteps strong and determined, then he kneeled down in front of the box that held Sawada Tsunayoshi and then like what he had done a thousand times, a million times in the past, he called out 'Juudaime'.

Gently, like a man caressing his lover; strongly, like a man determined to protect; sadly, like regretting all the times that he was not by his side.

He touched the coffin carefully and as soft as a lover's touch, he patted off the leaves that had fallen down from the trees nearby. Some of the leaves had already lost its green colour while some were freshly fallen, still filled with energy and power.

'Ne, Hayato, will we be like leaves? Sprouting in spring, glorious in summer, falling in autumn and dead in winter?'

Sawada Tsunayoshi had asked him that question once when he took a walk through the forest with him, but before Gokudera opened his mouth to answer, Tsuna just waved his hand like he didn't need to answer and apologised for his suddenness.

The familiar figure in his memories had been woken up and the memories that were about him were hooked up like it was a fishing line catching a fish.

One by one, passing through his mind, making Gokudera give in.

His eyes are once more filled with tears and it seems like it's going to fall any moment. He was unwilling to let the tears to fall and he closed his eyes tightly, mourning in silence.

Mourning was the greatest respect Gokudera could give him now.

Then he heard wood clashing into each other, as if the coffin had been opened. At first Gokudera thought it was just something he imagined, until he heard a voice that he was so familiar with.

"Gokudera? Are… are you crying?"

His voice was different from the grown up Sawada Tsunayoshi since puberty hasn't arrived for him yet, and his face was still not as defined and structured as it would be in ten years time. His name was being called by him again; he thought he would never have the honour to be called by him again.

—"Hayato."

"Gokudera?"

Gokudera's feelings tipped and overflowed when the young boy called him again; his tears stopped and he found himself cracking a small happy smile. He pulled the person in front of him into his arms and took his scent in - he was able to breathe him in again. He caressed Tsuna's cheeks with such gentleness like handling fragile glass when he went on to check if he was real or not.

He didn't have much time to do that but once he spotted the few moles that can be joined together into a small triangle at the side of Tsuna's neck, he pulled back and dug out a photo of a man that caused this whole chaos and disaster and explained to him what to do when he got back into the past.

After he explained everything to him, Gokudera looked at him with intensity and he embraced him once again. He knew this young Sawada Tsunayoshi will disappear and go back into his own time, leaving the hollow space in his heart unfilled once again.

It wasn't long when he found out that the pink smoke wasn't coming out of Sawada Tsunayoshi, but it was him who was going to travel back into ten years. He had been blown up by that stupid cow for many times during the past that he recognised and knew.

His brows clenched together, making a frown on his face in concern, but then he thought of something and smiled as he understood.

He understood that, the person who is replacing him here in order to protect his dearest Juudaime, is the Gokudera Hayato ten years ago.

07.

At first when he saw that familiar figure of his, he thought it was some kind of joke his eyes was playing on him. But after he saw other people's facial expression, he totally understood that this Sawada Tsunayoshi was real, except he was the Sawada Tsunayoshi ten years ago.

But then even though it wasn't real, he would still believe it's real.

To think of it clearly, the first place why Sawada Tsunayoshi from ten years ago is here right now is because of him. The young five years old that does not have any control over his ten-year bazooka and does it unintentionally.

After he had heard that Sawada Tsunayoshi had died during the meeting with Byakuran he didn't want to believe it and he had went to hide in his bedroom. Gokudera had called him a coward, just like what he always called him when he was young.

But, what's wrong of being one?

The person that had looked after him since he was five is gone. When he was little he thought that the person who looked after him will never die. But fate is due and always loathe his desires; cruel, no doubt.

His smile, his gentle hand, his reliable back, his powerful figure shadows him all the time.

The memories of his childhood are never there when he tries to recall them, but the only thing that was never blurry was that person's soft face. Sawada Tsunayoshi always accepted his unreasonable wishes but sometimes he gets angry to show that he's getting annoyed.

But Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't lose or abandon him once.

When Reborn disappeared he cried, but he never cried as much as when Sawada Tsunayoshi died. He had hoped the man will come back, but when he saw the younger version of him that played with him all the time when he was five, it made him want to cry.

Sawada Tsunayoshi always protected and sided with him, even if his choices were wrong, he always did.

"Lambo, one day you will return to your own family and lead them to their own victory, but don't forget me."

Lambo knew he was joking when he said it, but he still kept those words in his heart. Because he doesn't want to leave him; Tsuna was more important than his family. Sawada Tsunayoshi had looked after him for ten years and his family only looked after him for five, and he doesn't even remember those five years he had spent with them.

He wanted to say 'I wouldn't go back to my family,' but he swallowed it when he saw his smiling face.

He's looking forward to see him becoming a leader; he's looking forward to see him sitting in the same spot as him.

He didn't want him to be disappointed.

That's the reason why he's fighting now; he's fighting confidently like a leader and not being a coward like he always thought himself to be.

Now he can fight on his own, even though Sawada Tsunayoshi was not here to see it.

But, if Gokudera can live on because of his Juudaime, he can live for his Vongola Decimo.

He saw his reason for living again, even though now the person in his eyes is the younger version of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He is still him and he will never change.

Yet…

He forced his eyelids to open and to see him come back with victory. He looks like when he has come back from a simple mission. He would slowly open the grand door of Vongola, and from there, he would always smile, looking up to whoever is at home and say 'I'm home'.

He saw the pink smoke coming from I-Pin and him. The smoke that he was so familiar with that he couldn't be more familiar with since it came from his own possession.

This indicated that in no time he would be replaced by the immature cry baby and it was something that he didn't wish to happen since he knew that the presence of him only added to the trouble.

Before he travels he wanted to say something to Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he couldn't get his voice working. But he turned around, saying something to Lambo.

Lambo smiled confidently.

This person had never changed; he was still the same person he had became in the future.

Because his answer was –

– I'm home.

08.

He was definitely surprised when he saw him again. Would the ten-year bazooka still affect someone when they're dead?

Yamamoto doesn't know where he was when Tsuna died; but he remembered it was Gokudera who told him.

Yamamoto had sworn to God that he will protect Tsuna, but in the end he couldn't protect him - and it caused them to grow apart from each other. When he was young he hooked his arm around Tsuna's neck and they walked each other home, laughing at random things that happened earlier or something they found interesting like normal ordinary friends.

Now he could only pick his sword up and fight for him.

When he heard Tsuna was dead, the first thing he thought was that he wasn't there when Tsuna stepped on to the road of death.

Why wasn't he there with him…?

Gokudera had asked him was he alright, but Yamamoto was so shocked that he pressed the end call button by accident, making Gokudera stare at his phone for a little while before he went on calling other people to prepare for the funeral.

At the end it was Yamamoto that had left him.

At the end it was him who broke the promise.

At the end it was him that was selfish.

If he didn't want to become stronger to protect Tsuna, he wouldn't be in a foreign country when Tsuna died.

'Yamamoto, no matter what situation I am in, being the calm rain, please treat the family like usual.'

The man who had a scar on his chin gently wiped off the tears that had silently slid down. He took his only suitcase and went on the Vongola plane to go home.

Home; home was where Tsuna and his family lived, but he wasn't there anymore was he?

He hesitated a long time before he pressed the name Gokudera on his phone to call him again. There was only him and the pilot on the plane, the sound of the phone echoed as it stopped and Gokudera's voice came through the phone, despite the seas and land between them.

There was faint sob in the background and Gokudera said it was Lambo.

Yamamoto smiled. Fuuta was right.

He's different to Gokudera; he doesn't have his mixture of gentleness in his rudeness.

He's different from Lambo; he doesn't possess the innocence of a child.

He's different from Hibari; he doesn't have the sense of such freedom.

He's different from Chrome and Mukuro; he wasn't abandoned.

He's different from Ryohei; he doesn't have the excitement and youthfulness that was practically given off all the time.

He's the calm rain that should be washing away their worries and grief, putting up with their rants and complains and comforting them.

Vongola Decimo had chuckled and said 'My guardians fit the personalities.'

But he were their sky.

When he had returned from his mission the person he saw wasn't the mature and calm Gokudera that had managed to tame his temper down a bit, but the Gokudera that always shouted at him for being too close to his Juudaime. The person he met wasn't a dead cold body, but it was the Tsuna that they had gone through those innocent times with.

He had the mission to tell them about this world and let them understand the danger they are in right now.

'Sorry, I made you enter the Mafia world…'

He had a less mature face, an undeveloped voice, larger brown eyes, but it was the same sentence.

That mature guardian smiled, like he did always many years ago.

"Haha, it's okay Tsuna."

It's okay even that he had lost his father during an assassination; it's okay even that he had abandoned his dream of playing baseball.

He just wanted to see him smile; truly, relieved and proud.

He looked at the enemy in front of him and pulled out his box. He was fighting for him once more.

When he realised he was in the tunnel of time, he saw the younger him on the road.

They looked at each other in awe, and then he held out his hand and smiled.

"Take care of Tsuna for me!"

The younger him hi-fived him, and returned his smile.

"Sure!"

09.

Hibari was displeased.

The herbivore – or omnivore in front of him hasn't turned into a real carnivore yet. It wasn't even a week after Sawada Tsunayoshi had died and this weak herbivore had been transported here and much to Hibari's dismay, he missed the carnivore. As Sawada Tsunayoshi gradually improved Hibari was interested in him again – he improved really quickly, which means that this would add up to the older version of him when he came back.

But the true reason of why he wasn't very happy was because someone who was and is that person stuck with the other people, laughing and having a great time with them while Sawada Tsunayoshi always had a scared or a blank face in front of him.

He wasn't him. It wasn't the one Hibari know so well, that one person that knew what he liked the best and what he hated, knew which buttons to press and which should not and knew that he could call him 'Kyoya' when there was only the two of them.

Hibari smirked whenever he thinks about the promise Tsuna promised him for doing him a favour of training the younger version of him.

Genkishi was scared. He was scared because Hibari still had a confident smirk on; despite of the fact he had wounded him badly and someone who wasn't Hibari should be on the ground already, most likely dead.

The last time Hibari talked to Irei Shoichi was about when he will be replaced by the younger version of Hibari Kyoya, and in no time he will be replaced. He was counting down, one by one, smirking sadistically with the thought of his opponent being easily defeated by the provoked young man who was going to stand in his place. Every cell in him is shouting with excitement, not just because he was fighting against someone really powerful, but the battle Sawada Tsunayoshi had promised him.

Hibari Kyoya doesn't care about the Vongola family, or the name of the Strongest Guardian in Vongola. He only cared about himself and Sawada Tsunayoshi, the person who gave him the extra emotions and feelings that he was experiencing now.

Sentiment. So Sawada Tsunayoshi had to be responsible for him being sentimental.

"If you die, herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

'Hibari-san' Hibari Kyoya doesn't like the younger Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'Hibari-san…' He'll bite the older one to death.

Next time when he comes back, he should definitely let him change the way he calls Hibari in public as well.

His attack stopped for a second and then Genkishi came running towards him. The smile on his face only became wider since Hibari Kyoya knew that 'himself' hates people disturbing him when he is asleep.

He had also managed to keep his other promise made to that carnivore.

—He would come back home alive.

10.

Sasagawa Ryohei was extremely happy to see Sawada again, because when Sawada Tsunayoshi had died, he didn't know what to do for days.

'Onii-san, please take care of the things that would happen later.'

One day before Sawada Tsunayoshi had died he was talking to him on the phone, and then the next day, the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi was heard from Gokudera Hayato.

He extremely doesn't understand what had happened but he knows that person is already lying dead in the coffin.

He had always looked after him as a little brother, and now his precious brother is dead.

Other people were acting extremely strange, especially Hibari that guy, but it was too complicated so Ryohei didn't pay much attention.

The whole reason why he was extremely fighting against all these people was because of Sawada Tsunayoshi whom he saw as his extreme little brother, or else he would be in the etreme boxing ring as an extreme professional boxer. So he extremely fought without much thought because these were the people who had caused Sawada to die. But when he extremely fainted and Gokudera had replaced him and battled against Gamma, he felt extremely unhappy and defeated.

But then, he extremely helped at the end.

He doesn't understand extremely much about the destiny of the world and Byakuran, but –

– "I'll leave the rest to you, young Sawada."

11.

'My battles as a middle schooler in the future…were finally over.'

The man paced through the forest and came to the coffin where he had once slept. Above the coffin was a note-book, or to be accurate it is an exercise book with a few maths equations on it. He chuckled as he read his writing when he was little. The writing was all over the place and there were even a few doodles of unknown characters in them. Then he picked up the letter and opened it with his slim elegant fingers and when he had started reading, he couldn't compress his big happy smile anymore.

His guardians came to him one by one and surrounded Sawada Tsunayoshi, looking at him reading his letter and sometimes laughing at the things he had written. Hibari Kyoya surprisingly didn't bite the other guardians to death and Rokudo Mukuro wasn't bothered to start the battle with Hibari in this special occasion or in front of Tsuna.

Then Sawada Tsunayoshi folded up the letter and stood up, starting to walk towards the base where they considered home.

"Come, my dear guardians, we shall go home."

That mighty figure smiled as the breeze brushed past his hair, kissing his face gently as he turned around and stared at his guardians.

He felt like crying.

When the wind blew past the pieces of papers in his hand, making them flick in his hands, he remembered the last few sentences the young Sawada Tsunayoshi had written.

'They asked me 'If there was no sky, where will the weathers belong?', I didn't think it about it so thoroughly and I just said where ever the weathers are, the sky will always follow. But when I thought about it again, it didn't make sense. I was wondering what you will say, the Sawada Tsunayoshi ten years later.'

12.

"If there was no sky, where do the weathers belong?" The guardians once again asked him the same question.

—Ah, about that question, I've got my answer already.

—There is a sky because there are weathers, there are weathers because there is a sky.

—I am wherever you all are.

—Am I right? The fourteen year old me?

He could almost see the younger him nodding at him with a little smile.

Fin.

* According to folklore, to attract and maintain a zashiki warashi in the home it is said that "the spirit must be noticed, appreciated and cared for properly; much in the manner one would raise a child, though too much attention may drive it off." As the zashiki warashi is child-like in nature, it is prone to playing harmless pranks and occasionally causing mischief.

**Omake**

**Rokudo Mukuro:** Why did I only appear twice in the whole story? And it's the beginning and the end of the story!

**Fran:** It's probably because people doesn't like your pineapple hair –

**Author:** …It's because you didn't travel to ten years later.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterword:<strong>

This was written last year when my English skills were at my worst and I tried my best to edit and fix it up. It was also written in Chinese before I decided to translate it myself with my bad English.

When I started of this story it was supposed to be Hibari-kun's birthday present, but then I decided to write another story so I didn't post this. It's really obvious that the first part is talking about Hibari, and then it goes off topic so I just blew away.

I'm not good with titles, so this is a bad title. Noi in Italian means 'Us', which is Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians. I google translated it, so it might be wrong and I'm only on basics in Italian and I only know that 'Noi' means 'we', as in 'noi siamo il ragazzi', which means 'We are the boys'.

This story has about 4000+ words when it was written and 5000+ when edited. There might be a lot of spelling mistakes, grammar and punctuation mistakes would be found everywhere, and it might even not make sense. It might be a bit OOC, but I had put a lot effort in to stand on the person's point of view and watch the whole story flow, predicting what they are thinking. Ryohei-kun, Hibari-kun and Yamamoto-kun's personality was the hardest out of all.

When I saw the ending I think 10+Tsunayoshi-kun is a genius and he and Irei Shoichi had planned this whole thing alone. I guess 10+ Tsunayoshi-kun was forced to mature because he had entered the mafia world - that is basically 'if you don't become a carnivore you would be eaten by one'.

About Mukuro-kun, he never travelled into ten years later, so I left him out. I'm sorry to all the characters that hardly came out or didn't come out. And I don't want to write how Reborn and the other arcobalenos died and I couldn't imagine it either.

At first I was determined to write a normal fanfiction but that when I read it over again, it looks so…gay.

Thank you for reading.

-Mad Hatter

Written 12/5/13

Translated 28/8/13

Edited 4/10/14


End file.
